Often, different applications are used to generate, store and/or analyze business information. This business information may be stored in data repositories associated with the applications. The business information may have a life cycle that may or may not mirror the life cycle of the application. Early in the life cycle of the business information, such as during a development phase and/or testing phase of an associated application, data repositories storing the business information may go through a highly active phase. For example, the structure, format, storage location of the data repositories may go through multiple iterations. During an active portion of the business information lifecycle, such as during an active use phase of the associated application, the requirements for storing the data repositories may increase along with the amount of the business information processed and/or produced by the applications. Towards the end of the life cycle of the business information, such as after the application is phased out, the business information stored in the data repositories may be retained for a duration corresponding to a data retention policy or for legal requirements. When the business information is no longer needed or is no longer useful in the course of business and/or for legal requirements, the business information may be destroyed.